The present invention relates to a display device such as a liquid crystal display device in which a display panel such as a liquid crystal display panel for displaying visual information such as characters and images is supported by a back frame from the back, and particularly relates to an improvement of the back frame.
A conventional liquid crystal display device in which a liquid crystal display panel is supported by a back frame from the back, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. 2000-75273A as Patent Reference 1, for example, includes a box-shaped resin frame body having a bottom wall and a peripheral wall as the back frame, thereby ensuring the torsional strength.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. 2001-209327A as Patent Reference 2 and Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. 2002-90736A as Patent Reference 3 disclose that a reflection plate of a backlight section is used as a back frame, with no use of an exclusive back frame, thereby reducing the weight.
On the other hand, upsizing of the display screens in liquid crystal display devices used in liquid crystal television sets is being promoted recently, and accordingly, it is demanded to increase the torsional strength and to suppress increase in weight.
However, in the above conventional liquid crystal display devices, the weight is increased inevitably in Patent Reference 1, and it is difficult to attain sufficient torsional strength with no exclusive back frame in Patent Reference 2 and Patent Reference 3.